1 day in HELL
by jenny sherman
Summary: A Demon bent on revege, ressurects Prue to kill the charmed ones, but the girls must kill Prue to save her from the demon. Can they do it or will Prue kill them first.


One day in hell  
  
Summary: The Charmed ones vanquish a nasty demon, unaware that his brother saw it and now claims revenge, he raised a person from there past to kill them, and when it comes to that final moment, can the charmed ones kill that person.  
  
Piper is not pregnant yet and Cole is still a good demon but not with Phoebe anymore.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Paige now" Piper shouted as Paige threw the dagger at the demon. He caught it in the chest and screamed in agony when he burst into flames, after a couple of seconds of torture he exploded leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Everyone shielded there eyes except the onlooker, who's eyes were wide open. "well another one bits the dust" Piper laughed helping Phoebe off the floor. "you know that, that was too close" said Phoebe rubbing the bump on her head where the demon had hit her. "I know but no match for the charmed ones" Paige said as she hugged her two sisters and orbed them back to the manor.  
  
Once he was sure that it was safe the onlooker came out of the shadows and walked to the scorch mark on the floor. He knelt down beside it and touched it. "Damien" he hung his head down, he had begged him not to go after the charmed ones, that they were too powerful, that they would kill him, but his brother didn't listen. "I will avenge you"  
  
"well then I take it you were successful" Leo said kissing his wife as she orbed into the kitchen with Paige and Phoebe. She returned his kiss and answered him. "you could say that" Paige looked at herself covered in dust and edged her way out of the kitchen slowly. "bagsy the shower first" she shouted as she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs. "oh no fair I'm the middle sister the honour is mine" Phoebe said chasing after her. Leo smiled hearing them laugh up the stairs. "alone at last" Piper said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and kissing him passionately.  
  
"you taught me well brother, I will make them suffer for killing you, I will make them loath the day that they ever heard your name, they are so good at killing demons well lets see how they feel about killing one of there own" The demon put his hands on the gravestone of Prue Halliwell. He smashed through the wall and pulled out her ashes, he smiled and then returned to the underworld.  
  
The spell he was about to do was a most powerful one and would leave him drained for a while, but he knew that the rewards would be great. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and placed the urn on it. He then pulled out the scroll with the ancient incantation and read out loud. As he started to read it, the ground started to rumble and a haze of dark lights appeared around the urn.  
  
Leo stopped kissing Piper and looked up at the roof. "what's the matter honey?" Piper asked "something's wrong, I need to go" He orbed out so quick that Piper stumbled forward out of his grasp. "Leo, I was just enjoying that" Piper said.  
  
The urn started to shake and then after a couple of seconds it exploded the ashes of Prue spun round in the air like a mini tornado until a form started to take shape. The demon kept reading with his voice getting louder and louder, finally the tornado stopped and the demon finished reading the incantation, he looked up and laughed at the site of Prue Halliwell standing confused in front of him.  
  
Prue took a moment to gather herself, she closed her eyes until her dizziness subsided, finally she opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings and her eyes finally focused on the demon in front of her. "who are you and what am I doing here" Prue shouted angrily. "silence" Prue shut up instantly. 'what the' Prue thought. "you will do as I command, sit" and with that Prue sat on the slab.  
  
"You are only here for one day and I am going to make the most of that day." "what do you want" Prue said "sit down and keep silent until I say speak" Prue did as she was commanded. "You are going to kill your sisters for me" Prue tried to protest but she couldn't move or speak.  
  
"I want you to kill them one at a time, but first take care of their white lighter so he cant heal them just in the knick of time. As you have probably noticed, you don't have control and you don't have your powers, but I am going to give you powers" and with that the demon shot a bolt of energy out of his hand and straight at Prue. "these are your powers for today" Prue found the familiar sense of magic and smiled at the demon, thank you she thought and stood up and shot a bolt of lighting at the demon. But instead of the demon exploding she was overcome with great pain and fell to the floor screaming. "oh did I forget to mention that if you try to harm me with those powers the pain is only inflicted on you, silly me I can be so careless some times" he smiled and knelt down to her on the floor. "now you will do as I command, there is no doubt about that"  
  
Prue couldn't believe it, a minute ago she was in heaven with her mother and now she was back on earth being controlled by a demon and being ordered to kill her sisters. Prue fought against his control but it was no use. "I own you" the demon said as he stood and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know he said that something was wrong then he orbed up there that was 45 minutes ago" Piper had told the two sister what had happened with Leo and they had all gather in the kitchen. Piper had been waiting so long she had began pacing with worry up and down the kitchen.  
  
After 4 minutes of watching her go up and down the room Phoebe finally said "Piper please sit down your making me dizzy" Leo orbed in and Piper banging into him. "Jesus Leo, you scared the crap out of me" but when Piper looked up into his face , her heart dropped. "Leo, what's the matter" Leo looked at his family and didn't know how to begin. Then grams materialized in beside Leo and this freaked Piper out even more. "okay what the hell is wrong" "Piper, Paige, Phoebe I don't quiet know how to put this" Phoebe grabbed the girls hands and held them. "is this like end of the world stuff Leo" Paige said trying to lighten the mood but when she got no response, not even a smile from Leo she knew something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some really bad news for you, its about Prue" The girls looked confused, how could anything happen to Prue she was in heaven. "well what is it Leo, grams will someone please tell me what is going on" Leo looked at his wife knowing that this was going to affect her the most then he looked at grams as if asking her permission to tell them, grams nodded and walked up towards Piper "she's missing" "WHAT" said Piper and Phoebe together "what do you mean missing, how as in missing as in you cant find her in heaven or what" Piper said, scarred. "the elders believe that she has been resurrected, I have already looked at the graveyard and her grave had been broken into" Piper sat on the kitchen chair and put her hand over her mouth "oh my God, Leo how could something like this happen" "we don't know, but seeming as we cant sense her anywhere, we are assuming that it was a demon that did it" "oh my God, what sort of state will she be in, will she have powers, will she now who she is, will she be scared" "you have to be careful now girls, if she has been resurrected by a demon there is no telling what state of mind she will be in, it may not be the same Prue that you knew, I have to go now, but please be careful" and with that grams disappeared. "honey I'm going to find out as much as possible I need to go back to the elders to see who could resurrect her with this power I will be back as soon as I can, I love you all" Leo hated to leave his family at this moment, but he could best help them by being up with the elders and helping in the search.  
  
Leo was about to orb out when he was thrown against the wall and screamed in agony, sticking out of his stomach was an arrow. "Leo, what the" when the girls turned around and looked in the hallway, Prue was standing there. "it's a dark lighters arrow" Leo managed to say before he slipped into unconsciousness "Prue what the hell are you doing" but before Prue could answer she blinked back to the underworld.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Prue appeared back at her masters side. "well how did it go" he said walking around her in circles "I hit him with the arrow you gave me and it started to take affect straight away, he will die slowly over a week" Prue was so angry that she couldn't resist the demon. Seeing the look on her sisters faces after she had hurt Leo was the worst thing she had ever seen in her life, and afterlife. "are you feeling bad, traitorous, good just think that if they hadn't of vanquished my brother then none of this would have happened." He stopped walking around her and stood facing her. "in an hour I want you to go back and kill the youngest one Paige, she is the next one that has the ability to heal being half white lighter and also she should be the easiest to kill, shame that the dark lighter would not part with more than one poisonous arrow, but never mind" he started to walk away leaving Prue to her thoughts when he turned around and said "oh Prue, happy hunting" Prue closed her eyes and lowered her head as the tears fell , this was her worst nightmare.  
  
"Leo, oh my God Leo are you okay can you hear me" Piper rushed to her husbands side. He was crumpled on the floor in a heap. Piper told Leo she was going to pull out the arrow but he was unconscious, she did and he grunted with pain. "Paige don't touch that it's a dark lighters arrow it can hurt you too" "did you see her, she didn't even recognise us, what are we going to do" Phoebe asked. "first I want you to help me carry Leo to the sofa, then we are going to look in the book of shadows for anything that can help Leo, we have swapped our powers before to help slow the effect of the arrow maybe we can do it again" "but Piper we may need you if Prue comes back to attack again" "I have to help him," Piper said barely above the sound of a whisper. "maybe I can try to heal him" Paige said trying to help she moved forward to touch his stomach. "no, Paige you might get the poison on you" Paige stepped back and looked at Phoebe "okay we shall check the book for Leo and anything on resurrection and how we break the spell," They all carried Leo to the sofa. "you stay and watch him, we will go upstairs and check the book" Piper looked at Phoebe as she spoke and Phoebe was scared because Piper had the same look on her face as she did when Prue died, lost defeated, helpless. Phoebe took Paige's hand and lead her up the stairs.  
  
"she looks funny" Paige said. "she is cracking, we are going to have to keep an eye on her, when Prue died it almost killed her, I didn't think she was ever going to get through it, and now this, and Leo, we had just better keep an eye on her okay" "you know what" Paige said "what" Phoebe answered as they reached the attic door. "that's the first time I have seen Prue in real life"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Piper went into the kitchen to wet a towel, when she came back into the living room she noticed a sweat had started to break out on Leos forehead. "its started to take effect already hasn't it" Piper asked him "honey, what ever happens, I know you can deal with it. You are a strong woman Piper, just remember that. I need you to concentrate on finding Prue and vanquishing the demon controlling her" "NO Leo I am going to concentrate on you first" "Piper you don't understand, if you don't kill the demon and release Prue from his spell then by the end of the day she will die under his spell which means she will be evil and go to hell, she will not be allowed to re- enter heaven." "this is unbelievable, I cant let that happen to her" "I will be here with you, but go and help the girls" Piper thought it over for a few minutes, she was being torn between two people that she loved dearly. "Piper if I die then I will go to heaven but if Prue dies she wont, she is the important one here, go and save her" "oh God Leo do you have to be so heroic" Piper said hugging his chest.  
  
"Here is the knife I want you to use on Paige" the demon said passing a very nasty looking knife to Prue. "take it" she did as she was told. "now remember that we only have one day and they will be expecting you now" He paced around her, thinking of a way to get to the young sister. I want you to blink into the house, somewhere out of the way and wait for a moment when you can get to her, but don't wait too long, I have something else planned for the other two. Now go and don't fail me. Prue blinked out and into a cupboard under the stairs in the manor. She waited for the usual footsteps to come down the stairs. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She hadn't even met Paige yet and this was not the first impression that she wanted to make.  
  
Piper had joined the others in the attic and they were looking through the book of shadows for anything that could help them. Piper was pacing the floor and Phoebe was watching her closely whilst Paige looked through the book, suddenly grams appeared. "I have some more bad news my darling" Piper interrupted her "we have enough bad news grams, Leo has been stabbed with a dark lighters arrow and is suffering slowly downstairs and he tells me that if we don't kill the demon then Prue will not be able to return to heaven but will be sent to hell." Phoebe and Paige looked at her in disbelief, she hadn't had a chance to tell then that yet. "well actually Leo got it slightly wrong" "what do you mean grams" Paige said. Grams looked at them and knew that this was the worst thing for them to hear.  
  
"its not the demon that needs to be killed but .. Prue"  
  
"no , no I am not going to kill my own sister, no" Piper said "there must be another way, just give us some time to look." Pipers voice broke as she started to sob. Phoebe and Paige hugged her and they slid to the floor in a heap. "I cant do that, I cant"  
  
"neither can I grams there must be another way" Grams looked at the girls and wanted to hug them dearly and tell them that there was another way, but she knew that this was the only way to save Prue.  
  
Leo cried out in pain downstairs and Piper stood up. "ill go" Paige said hoping to give her a minute to think. "thanks Paige" she left the room and headed down the stairs.  
  
Prue heard someone coming and waited to see who appeared at the bottom of the stairs, when she saw that it was Paige she blinked in behind her. "look out Paige" Leo shouted when he saw Prue behind her, Paige orbed out of instinct out of the way and repapered a few feet away, Prue shot an electric bolt out of her hand and threw Paige across the room.  
  
The girls heard the noise upstairs and ran out of the attic. "Paige" they shouted and ran faster. "Prue you don't have to do this" Paige said as she tried to stand, Prue threw another shot at her making her more weak. She knelt down and grabbed Paige by the hair. "I'm so sorry Paige please forgive me" "knife" Paige shouted and it appeared in her hand, Prue was stunned by her power and before Paige could do anything she smacked her across the face and stood up to run out of the room, Paige stood up and grabbed her by the arm. "you cant leave we need to help you" "you can't help me" Prue said turning to talk to Paige, she quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Paige in the stomach with it. "I'm sorry" "PRUE NO" Piper shouted as they appeared in the room "please forgive me" she said as she blinked out. Paige fell down to the floor clutching her stomach. "Paige, oh my God Paige" the girls ran to her side, the knife wound was deep and wide. Phoebe looked at Piper knowing that Paige wasn't going to make it. "what do we do Piper what do we do" Phoebe put her hands on the wound and applied pressure, the blood was coming out fast "Paige, can you hear me" Piper said, tears running down her face. Paige looked up at the two of them and gave a small smile.  
  
"hey guys..so that was Prue...she looks like you two..." "Paige you need to stay with us okay" "I'm not so sure that I can do that Piper, I'm not feeling so good at the minute" "Now PAIGE don't you die on us okay, we need you, we love you" Phoebe said between sobs. "I'm sorry" Paige said as she closed her eyes and went unconscious. "Oh my God is she." Piper said looking at Phoebe. Phoebe felt for a pulse and thankfully there was a faint one. "no she is just unconscious" "right that's it" Piper said as she stood up and wiped the tears away from her face. "where are you going?" Phoebe asked confused. "I'm going to get the book of shadows and see if there is a healing spell in it to save Paige" "personal gain, you know that we cant use the spell for this" "I DON'T CARE PHEOBE, that demon has broken the rules by resurrecting Prue and ill be dammed if I am going to let him get away with killing my sister, the elders can sue me but I am going to save my sister" and with that statement she ran upstairs to the attic and retrieved the BOS. A few minutes later she came back down and sat down beside Paige and opened the book, she started to turn the pages and the book started to turn itself, then it closed. "no grams I am going to do this don't interfere" Piper said reopening the book. "Piper" Leo said in a quiet strained voice.  
  
Piper turned around quickly and moved to her husbands side. "transfer her wound to me" Piper looked at him for a second in shock then finally the words formed in her mouth "what"  
  
"you can transfer her wound to me, I know that you can, you need the power of three to defeat Prue, you need Paige" "I also need my husband" Piper said unbelieving what he was asking of her.  
  
"can we do that Leo" Phoebe asked and got a shot down stare from Piper. "don't even answer that because it is not an option Phoebe, what's the matter with you" "honey, I'm dying, I cant help you like this, but if you transfer Paige's wound to me, then she will be healed and you can defeat Prue then we can swap powers like we did before and you can heal me" "no Leo you'll die before we can swap powers, no" Piper turned around and Leo reached out and touched her shoulder. "Piper, this is the only way, two people need not die here today"  
  
"nobody is going to die" Piper said.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Phoebe was stroking Paige's head and Piper had turned around and was looking into Leos eyes. "I cant do it to you Leo" "your not, I'm asking you to, please do this last thing for me" he lifted up his hand and stroked her face, Piper closed her eyes at his touch. He rubbed his thumb over her lips and pulled her forward for a kiss. Phoebe looked away to give them a small moment of peace.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Well where is it let me see it" said the demon as Prue returned to the lair. Prue lifted up the knife and showed him the blood on it. "so this is charmed blood" "yes" Prue said. The demon noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. "and how did it feel to stab your sister, tell me the details I want to know everything" Prue felt sick, she wanted to throw up at the memory. "I said tell me that's an order" Prue recounted the story of how she waited under the stairs for Paige and then how they had fought and then finally how she had stabbed her. "and what did it feel like putting the knife in her stomach" "YOU SICK BASTARD" Prue shouted. The demon walked towards her and smacked her across the face. "how dare you take that tone with your master, now bow down on your knees and beg forgiveness" Prue did as she was told and the demon laughed. "you may rest for an hour, I have to think of an inventive way to get the next one" Prue collapsed on the floor and cried out in pain and sorrow. The look on her sisters faces as she did that unspeakable deed was horrifying. Why was this happening to her, how could the elders let this happen.  
  
After just 10 minutes the demon returned.  
  
"I've got it, God I'm good, well actually I'm evil but you know what I mean" "what have you got" Prue asked. "I have a way to get to the next one.. Phoebe" "no please not again, I cant" "you can and you will" "or what, what will you do to me" Prue asked defiantly. The demon just laughed.  
  
"you still don't get it do you, I own you today, you have to do everything I say, you don't have a choice" Prue knew he was right.  
  
"anyway as I was saying, I am going to make, sorry what am I saying , YOU, you are going to make her suffer a great deal, although I don't think that this will kill her, but after a couple of hours she might want to kill herself" "what do you mean" "there is a spell, that invokes those who can see the future great pain. It makes them see all the victims in the world that she couldn't save and all the pain that they go through as they die" "no you cant, she is such a gentle soul why would you torment her like this" "oh you think that we should just kill her like the other one then" "NO that's not what I mean" "she wont die, she will just go into a catatonic state" "she will go insane you mean" "yes, isn't it a great idea" "what did they do to deserve this from you" "WHAT DID THEY DO, THEY MURDERED MY BROTHER" he shouted " I watched as they vanquished him, then laughed about it afterwards, how dare they laugh at such an act, I vowed on that day that I would make them pay and I have avenged my brothers death" "was he a demon too" Prue asked "yes, he was an exceptional demon" "shame" Prue said with a smile. The demon walked over and slashed her face with the knife. She felt a small tingle of hope go into her as Paige's blood from the knife mixed with her own. Prue wondered if that had effected the demons hold over her. "sit down and wait whilst I find the spell" Prue sat down as she was told and when the demon turned around she tried to stand against his rule and to her amazement her foot and legs moved. 'the blood had an effect on me its given me a little bit of control back, but how could I use that to my advantage" Prue thought to herself. She stared at a pebble on the floor and tried to make it move with her eyes like she did when she was a witch. And to her amazement it shuffled a tiny bit. 'THIS IS IT' Prue thought to herself.  
  
I have to swap a bit of blood with my sisters to get some of my good powers back then maybe I can fight him. Prue was eager to get to her sister to tell them the news but dreading it at the same time as she knew the next time she saw them she had to hurt Phoebe.  
  
"what do we need to do" Phoebe asked as she looked at Leo. "there should be a spell in there" Piper had finally relented and decided to do as Leo had asked. "I need to go into the kitchen to get some ingredients for this spell to work" Phoebe said. "don't go alone, hold on I will come with you" Piper and Phoebe left Leo looking after a pale Paige. "I cant believe that we are going to do this" Piper said. When they got into the kitchen Phoebe hugged her and they stood there for a while. When Phoebe pulled away she opened her eyes and saw Prue standing there. "Agghh" Phoebe said jumping back and pulling Piper towards her. "I only have a second to get this out so quiet, I need to have some of your blood in me to help free his hold over me" "what" Piper said but before she could ask anything else Prue lifted her hands "I'm sorry Piper" a bolt of lighting shot out of her hand and it threw Piper across the kitchen table, she landed in a heap on the floor, weak and confused she looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, forgive me" "what" "god of pain god of sorrow make this weak witch feel pain and sorrow make her feel the world in pain and never make her safe again."  
  
Phoebe fell to the floor screaming shaking her head.  
  
"NO NO I CANT TAKE IT, MAKE IT STOP" "Prue what did you do" "I'm so sorry, next time I come you need to give me your blood" and with that she blinked out. "Phoebe can you hear me" Phoebe was shaking her head and scratching at her eyes. "no I don't want to see, Piper make it stop" Phoebe was sobbing. Piper couldn't understand what she had done to her. She ran into Leo and told her what Prue had said, and Leo's eyes widened. "she has made Phoebe see all the victims suffering and pain as they die" "I don't understand, how" "it's a spell that makes physics feel everything that people feel as they die, and if she is feeling the whole worlds then she is going to be in agony, you need to put her unconscious, it's the only way that you can help her at the moment every minute that she is awake she will be in pain" "can't we stop it" "only by killing the demon" Leo started to roll his eyes.  
  
"Leo" Piper shouted.  
  
The screams from the kitchen were getting louder, Leo was fading into unconsciousness and Paige's breath was slowing. Piper knew that all three of their lives rested in her hands. She felt overwhelmed and alone. "grams what do I do HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
A defeated Prue returned to the demon. "a successful mission I trust" he said with a smile. "yes master" "I want all the details, how long did it take to effect her, was she screaming?" Prue closed her eyes and saw Phoebe screaming in pain. Prue told him, like before, what she had done, of course she left out the part about trying to get a message to Piper. "now for the last one I must think of something really special, you have earned a rest, sit down and think about how your sisters are suffering" and with that he left her on the floor. Prue felt numb, evil and desperate. She just couldn't understand how the elders could let this happen. She had to think of a way to get some of Piper's blood so that she could get control back over her body.  
  
Piper sat on the floor rocking backwards and forwards trying to think of what to do. Phoebe was screaming in the kitchen. She stood up and ran into the kitchen to find the chlorophome, once she found it she emptied some onto a cloth and knelt down beside Phoebe. Phoebes eyes were glazed over, she was staring into space screaming her head off. Piper covered her mouth with the cloth and Phoebe didn't seem to notice, finally she fell unconscious. She walked back into the living room and looked for a spell to transfer wounds.  
  
"okay I have got it, I think that for the last one, a good old fashioned fist fight is needed" "a what" Prue said unsure of what she had just heard. "yeah a fist fight, I am going to increase your strength, your will easily be able to beat her to death." Prue shook her head "no I cant do that" "why not, so far you have stabbed your brother in law with a poison arrow, you have nearly gutted your youngest sister and you have managed to send your other sister insane, so why would beating the other witch to death be such a problem" The demon transferred most of his power to Prue to make her four times as strong as Piper, he was taking a risk leaving himself so vulnerable but with two of the charmed ones out of the way he realised that he would probably be safe. Prue once again felt the familiar surge of power go through her. "now go and kick arse"  
  
Prue appeared in the Halliwell manor and walked into the living room to see Piper crying on the floor beside her wounded family.  
  
"Piper" Piper stood up quickly and lifted up her hands to use her power on Prue and blow her up, but she couldn't do it "Prue, oh God, how could you do this" "it wasn't me, I have no control" Prue walked forward and punched Piper across the face, Piper went flying out of the room and landed at the bottom of the stairs. "Piper he wants me to beat you to death, you have to kill me to stop me" Piper moved backwards towards the stairs and grabbed her jaw. "Prue I cant kill you I just cant, what did you mean before about my blood" Prue walked towards her and picked her up by her neck and threw her up the stairs breaking the railings as she fell. "I think that if you give me some of your blood then I can get a bit of control back, you will have to cut me on my hand and we can hold hands to transfer blood" Piper was having trouble breathing.  
  
"God damit Piper fight back" Piper stood up and kicked Prue sending her backwards just a couple of steps.  
  
"he has increased my power, get a knife and cut my hand" Prue picked up Piper again and threw her back down the stairs. Piper landed hard on her arm and screamed in pain. "I'm so sorry Piper, hurry get the knife" Piper was very week, she was having trouble breathing and moving, and she was sure that her arm was broken. She managed to make it into the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and ran back towards the living room. "Prue how can I get close to you to use this your kicking my arse" "freeze me technically I'm evil so you should be able to, I don't think that it will last long though so hurry" Piper smiled and froze Prue she quickly ran to her and slashed her palm, then she slashed her own and before she could hold Prue's hand, Prue regained her movement, she quickly grabbed the knife and slashed Pipers arms. Piper jumped up and kicked the knife out of her hand. "good one sis, now we have got to grab hands" Piper walked towards her but Prue punched her hard across the face sending her crashing to the floor, then she kicked her in the ribs.  
  
Piper felt totally defeated. She looked up at Prue through her already swollen eyes, Prue knelt down and Piper grasped her hand with hers. Prue lifted her hand to punch Piper but froze as soon as there hands met. Prue felt a familiar tingle go through her. Hope. "has it worked" Piper asked breathing fast. "well I haven't hit you yet" Prue said with a small smile, but her smile faded when she looked at her beaten sister. "Oh God Piper I'm so sorry, I could never consciously hurt you guys, you know that right" Piper nodded, they stayed with there hands locked together for a while.  
  
Something was wrong, the demon felt it instantly. He decided to go to the manor to check on what was happening. When he blinked in he saw Piper and Prue holding hands. "what are you doing, finish her" the demon shouted. Piper and Prue turned round when they saw the demon standing in the hallway. "I gave you and order, obey me and kill her"  
  
"nah I don't think so pal" Prue said she turned around and helped Piper stand and together they both used there powers and threw the demon against the wall. "what is happening, why aren't you obeying me" "blood is thicker than water just remember that you moron, how dare you make me hurt my sister like that"  
  
Piper lifted her hand and blew up the demon, he screamed out in agony as he burst into flames then exploded into nothingness. Prue and Piper let go of each others hands but hugged each other fiercely. "oh thanks Piper you freed me" they hugged for a moment.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Phoebe rolled over on the kitchen floor and woke up slowly. 'the pain is gone' she thought to herself as she stood up, she ran out into the hallway to find Piper and Prue hugging, she ran towards them and joined in on the hugging.  
  
"oh God its good to feel you two again" "Paige" Phoebe shouted. They released each other and went to Paige's side, the pool of blood around her hand grown immensely, and the girls knew that she had only minutes to live. "quick Phoebe find the swapping powers spell" Phoebe searched quickly threw the book, but it moved once again by itself to the page and Phoebe let Piper read out the spell. "did it work" Prue asked. Piper stood up and placed her hands over Leos wound. She concentrated and waited, then the familiar lights appeared under her hands and she healed him. "Piper, you did it" "oh Leo" she kissed him and then moved to Paige. After a couple of minutes they were all healthy again. They swapped their powers back and Leo healed Pipers wounds.  
  
They all sat on the couch holding hands.  
  
"there is just one thing I don't understand, if the demon is dead then why am I still here" Piper looked at the girls "umm we need to talk to you about that"  
  
"you mean that you have to kill me so that I can go back to heaven" Piper and Phoebe nodded.  
  
"oh man this sucks, well forget it, I am not going to burden you with that, I will just do it myself" "you cant, it has to be one of the charmed ones that does it" Leo said "why, why do I have to let them go through this again" "how are we going to do it" Phoebe asked, looking at the other girls. "I cant, I just cant" "but Piper if we don't then she wont get to go back to heaven, do you really want her to go where we just sent that demon" "no" Piper said looking down at her hands. They all sat in silence for a while. After an hour or so Paige said. "I've got it, the most easy and painless way for you to go" Paige got up and walked upstairs to the medicine cabinet and came back with some sleeping tablets. "sleeping tablets" Prue said "good idea Paige" "Leo will this work" "well, I know this is going to sound horrible but if you feed them to her then yes I think that it should work as technically you are doing it". They all looked at each other and walked upstairs to Prue's old bedroom, they all got on the bed and each took a handful of tablets. They made themselves comfortable on the bed and then one by one they started to feed her the tablets. When they had all finished they all lay down together holding each other. "thank you for saving me girls, the charmed ones are as strong as ever" Prue said looking at Paige and smiling.  
  
Leo orbed up to the elders to tell them what was happening and also to give the girls this time together.  
  
Piper watched Prue's chest rise and fall and started to cry when it got slower and slower until finally she stopped breathing. They all hugged each other more closely. After a couple of minutes Prue's body disappeared leaving the charmed ones holding each other.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
A couple of days had past and the girls had tried to get things back to normal. They had visited Prue's grave and repaired it. They hadn't heard anything from the elders since it had all happened. Leo had assured them that Prue was back up in heaven and that all was well with her, but he knew that it was going to take the girls some time to get over this.  
  
It was the third day and Leo had been with the elders for most of the morning. The girls were in the kitchen when he orbed back in. "hi Leo what you been doing up there all that time"  
  
"well I have been talking to the elders trying to calm them down"  
  
"calm them down why what's going on" "well it appears that somehow Prue has got to them and has given them the riot act about how her being resurrected was ever allowed to happen" "good old Prue" the girls smiled imagining their big sister give the elders what for. "well the thing is that they agreed with her and have decided that you can have a special honour" Leos smile was beaming. Piper walked up to him and turned her head side wards. "what's with the big grin" "yeah Leo you look like you have just won the lottery" Paige said smiling at his infectious grin. "well, they have decided that you can each spend the afternoon with someone who has passed over" "WHAT" said the girls "I had to choose for you so they will be hear this afternoon, have a lovely day" Leo orbed out and left the girls stunned. "who do you think it will be" phoebe said. Piper and Paige shook their heads uncertain.  
  
Later that afternoon, Paige was in her bedroom choosing something to wear. She was standing in front of the mirror holding a dress up to herself when she heard. "Whatever you wear you'll look stunning" when she turned around her parents were standing behind her.  
  
"mum, dad" Paige dropped the dress and hugged them both fiercely "oh Paige, we are both so proud of you and what you have become, we both knew that you always had it in you" "oh I have missed you both so much" They all crying ad started to talk about what Paige had been doing over the years.  
  
Leo was in the kitchen with the two sister. He looked up at the roof and smiled. "what honey" piper said. "Paige's guests have appeared, and so have yours" from the hallway Patty appeared with their arms open wide. "mum" the girls both yelled, they both rushed forward and hugged their mother.  
  
Leo walked out of the room and left the manor to the happy sounds of his family. "what a great day". 


End file.
